In Love With a Beast
by Molerina17
Summary: After the events of The Judas Contract, Mavis Golub makes it clear to help each Titan out, especially Beast Boy who's gone through depression and beginning to sleep with May for comfort. Is it easy to develop a crush on someone? This contains flashbacks and explicit content. Enjoy! (Beast Boy x OC)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy for the Teen Titans lately, they had just lost Tara Markov or Terra as she was called. Everyone was grieving, Even one of Tara's school friends and Teen Titan, Mavis Golub or May as she liked to be called, but she was Mastermind, a telepathic mind controlling hero who knew fact from fiction in a heartbeat. Her skin was pale, and her hair was black and blue; It was always in a ponytail on the shoulder with a soft texture of hairspray. Besides her mind powers, she also knew how to block sounds and brainwash anyone who knew too much about anything secretive. She was friends with every one of her teammates.

* * *

It was night, the Titans Tower was peaceful and silent. May was playing her guitar in her room when she heard a knock at the door; "Come in." she said gently the door opened with black force; It was Raven. "What's going on Rae?" She asked the half-demon girl in the dark "I think I have a crush on someone." Raven said nervously trying to control her emotions, May ran over to calm her down; She made three blue beams of light and threw them at the door so that no one could hear what Raven and May were talking about. "So Rae, who do you have a crush on?" May said gently "How about you guess May." Raven suggested with a smile. May nodded and began to think, "Is it, Garfield?" May guessed, with a giggle. "No," Raven answered, "He's too much of a goofball to hang out with." May thought again and asked, "Is it, Dick?"Raven shook her head "He's with Kori." she said. May took one final guess "Is it, Damien?" Raven smiled and nodded

"Oh my goodness Raven, you and Damien, are perfect for each other." May excitedly said, then she calmed down "Raven," May said, "I think the only thing Damien needs is support. I mean, he's used to being alone and he is probably very sweet once you get to know him." she told Raven "Maybe you two should talk to each other a bit more. Like, getting to know him." May was quick with advice. "Thank you." Raven said happily "You're welcome." May said as she brought the beams of light back in her hands to unblock the sounds as Raven exited. "Good luck Rae." She said waving goodbye. May closed the door and went back to her guitar playing. Music calmed her down, it was the only thing she liked to hear during the night.

She soon heard a scratching at the door and a quiet "Meow." She opened the door to see a fluffy, dark green cat near her bedroom door; she knew who it was, but she just pretended that he was just a cat. "Hey kitty, how are you doing?" the cat shed a tear as she picked him up and took him to her bed. "Gar, I feel the same way; we were all great friends, three peas in a pod." May said as she pets the green cat on her lap; "I miss her too, but just remember;" she spoke gently "We'll always have each other." She heard him purring and walking to the other side of her bed "I'm guessing you want to sleep with me tonight?" May smiled; the cat whispered gently into her ear "Yes, I don't want to be alone tonight." then he licked her cheek, and turned back into the teenager he truly was.

Gar embraced her lightly and warmly "If I loved you," She said brightly "I would love you for who you really are and not by how you look." "Really?" he asked looking in her dark blue eyes, she nodded in agreement. "I've already lost Terra," He told May "But I don't want to lose you next." He placed a kiss on her lips and held her tightly. May was in shock, she couldn't believe that the boy she had a crush on was kissing her right on the lips; She deepened his kiss and touched his green cheek. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked a bit surprised "Because," Gar said looking more, red in the face than green "You are one of my best friends, and you always fix my problems. But you are someone I also-" "Have a crush on?" May finished, he shook his head yes; she smiled and laid on his chest close to his beating heart "I have a crush on you too" she whispered as she fell asleep. Gar kissed her forehead and went into slumber afterward; "I'm happy May likes me." he thought "Let's hope it will last."

It was a peaceful night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

May woke up the next morning with Gar purring gently in her ear, and the waves rolling out her window. She kissed him gently on the cheek which made him smile and open his bright yellow eyes. "Well," Gar said in a whisper "it's nice to wake up to a cute girl in my arms." May blushed and touched his dark green hair then said in his neck "I love you, Garfield." He felt her brush against his cheek and make her way to his lips; Gar and May were eye to eye and looked as if they were about to kiss but Gar finally spoke: "I love you too Mavis, you mean so much to me." She sealed his lips with a kiss and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Gar, do you remember when we had fun in the mornings with Terra?" He looked over, shook his head yes and asked: "Can you remind me of that memory?" Mavis smiled and told the flashback. May remembered in the mornings when she and Tara would cook breakfast together. "Let's make something fast and easy Mavis," Tara suggested, "I think we shouldn't have a big breakfast today, we have so much to do." May sighed "I suppose you're right we do have a busy schedule. May said as a green dog came running down the hall to the kitchen. "Tara, the dog's here." She giggled as the dog brought Tara to the ground and licked her on her face "Eww Gross! dog slobber!" May laughed as the dog turned into a cat and jumped on the kitchen counter towards her. "What's cookin' good-lookin? Gar said as Tara got on her feet and got back to work "Well, I'm makin' pancakes." May said confidently as she put her hand out to touch the cat's head, then started to work. "Do you think we can make this go by faster?" Tara asked, giving a wink. May nodded in agreement and with a tap of her finger, the objects came to life and began to cook breakfast for the Titans. May missed those days when it was her, Gar and Tara. They did some fun stuff together until Tara took her own life.

Her eyes were back in her bedroom with Gar right next to her, but she never realized that he was naked until now, and she didn't mind; it wasn't the first time that she had seen him nude in fact, she thought he looked cute. Besides, she also had seen him touch himself when he wasn't looking so she did find him attractive; May threw her bathrobe on and gave Gar his suit to change into; she turned her back until she saw him fully dressed. May felt his arms around her and said: "Let's try to do this again tonight but this time, in my room." She smiled and took his hand, then they made it to the living area for breakfast. May's phone began to ring, it was Damien; "Hey Damien, how's it going?" There was a sigh on the phone then he spoke "Mavis listen, I want to try to-" "Impress a girl?" May finished "Yeah." He said a bit shocked by May's telepathy "Listen, if you want to impress Raven," she said calmly "Just talk to her and see where it goes from there." Damien thought it was a nice idea "Thanks, May, you're the best." she blushed and smiled "Anytime Damien, see ya." Gar looked at the young girl next to him as she turned off her cell phone.

"What else can you do Mastermind?" He asked sarcastically, Jaime was close to the teens on the sofa "Yeah May, what can you tell us" May giggled "I can tell you that Dick and Kori will be here in 3..2..1." May was right, Dick and Kori entered the main room while Gar and Jaime looked at Mavis with mouths open and wide eyes. "How did you do that Mavis?" Jaime said, "It's because May has learned to read the minds of others." Kori answered "Like where they are going, or what they are thinking." she explained. May winked at Kori with the agreement and made her way to the billiards table. She took a pool stick, and set up a game of 9-ball billiards; the cue ball was placed across the numbered balls, and the chalked stick was about to shoot the cue ball across the table. "I know different types of billiards," May told herself "But this type I know most of all." Then she shot the cue ball and spread the others across the table; Some went in, others did not. Her focus was on shooting the balls down the holes where they belong as if she was fighting crime.

That's when she heard someone say "May stay with me forever." She walked to Beast Boy's room and peeked in, he wasn't there "Lavatory." She whispered and went to her room to get cleaned up. After she finished up, she heard a green songbird humming a tune that he heard her play on her guitar sometimes; May knew that the bird was Garfield, and hearing that tune coming from him made her blush. She took her guitar and started to play it on the balcony; he flew on to her shoulder. May began to sing: "Is there a reason why that I don't want to hurt you; Is there a reason why that I really start to care. Is there a reason why that I am fallin' for you; Is there a reason why that there's something in the air. Even though I've known you so long, I began to have feelings for you; Because you are so sweet, and nice since I first met you; The way you changed my heart, Making the things I say so true. 'Cause there's a reason why I am starting to love you. I'm singing Oh-way-oh, Oh-oh singing Oh-way-oh, I am starting to love you." When she finished, Gar had morphed back to his regular self and looked at May with glee; he slowly cupped her cheek and smiled.

"That was a very beautiful song babe." He said looking at the girl in front of him; May hugged him and whispered softly "Thank you, sweet-fang." Gar liked the sound of that name, it suited him well. "So I was wondering," the green teen said to his lover "Would you like to-" "Yes! that sounds great." May said excitedly "You didn't know what I was gonna say Mavis." he chuckled; That's when May got frustrated "Gar, I like to be called May." she told him "Mavis is too formal for me." He knew she was serious and nodded in agreement "Plus I actually did know what you were going to say: You thought that we should do something this weekend just you and me." May explained taking his hand and leading him back to the main room of the tower, where all the other Titans were hanging out.


End file.
